Independence, thy name is Alfred
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: A short story of America's Independence from big brother Britain's rule.(I know I am late for America's birthday, but I am sure he is passed out by now after engorging himself on hamburgers and soda while trying to win a hot dog eating contest against Japan and having the biggest fireworks display, courtesy of China, of course.) Happy Birthday, Alfred!


**Britain's Journal **

_I just finished establishing the 13 colonies in the New World with my fellow British people, who came here to escape religious prosecution from my boss the King, when I decided to wonder in the wilderness a little bit and discovered, wrapped in a small blanket a little baby with a tuff of blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I knew I couldn't allow the child to grow up in the wilds, so I brought him home to my cabin and took care of him. He's a cute little baby with so many hopes and dreams. _

**xXx**

_1733_

_I received a small letter from Alfred today, he seems to be growing up to be a mighty nation, but while I read this letter I couldn't help but get a feeling in the pit of my stomach that there was more my little brother wanted to tell me. I wish I could put my finger on it. Maybe I am being paranoid, that's got to be it. To many hours of study and planning this war. I know one day he will grow up, but I pray to God it is not today. _

**xXx**

_1776_

_Alfred, you damned fool! You are just a child! Why are you wanting independence? Why, Alfred? Haven't I been a good brother to you? Haven't I gave you everything you needed? I was the one who told the king that your people needed independence from religious prosecution! Why are you doing this to me, my darling brother? _

**American Revolutionary War**

"So, it has come to this?" Arthur looks over the line that Alfred has drawn. His many red coat soldiers are behind him looking onward at the American citizens dressed in rags, beaten and bloody and fewer in numbers than that of the British ones.

Alfred is the worst off than all the others. He is missing an eye, his leg is broken in several places, his arm is in a sling and he can barely move, being held up by his little brother, Matthew, he looks at their older brother and nods, "I'm afraid so, Arthur. You are a wonderful brother and have taught me so much, but Mattie and I need to be independent of you and the other European nations. We demand our freedom and if you won't give it to us, we will die trying."

Matthew looked at Alfred and gulps, "But big brother. I am much smaller and younger than you are, I cannot make it on my own."

Francis stands on the line and looks at the younger Canadian country, "I will help you to succeed if you wish, petite."

Arthur is appalled at Francis and the look on his face shows it to him, "You aren't serious, are you?"

"It is clear that the child wants independence from you, Arthur, he did not say anything but wanting me to leave him. I shall give him the help he needs until he is ready to be on his own," replied Francis.

"I cannot believe all of you! They are just children! Can you not see that they are…" Arthur started to cry and fell to his knees, "Francis, please, talk some since into them," the British nation pleaded with his French brother.

Francis shook his head, "Arthur, you are asking for the impossible."

Finally the younger of the brothers spoke, "Big brother, Britain… if it will help you feel better, I will stay with you for a while."

Arthur looked at Matthew, "Y-you will?"

"I am still young my wilderness is still vase and very scary out there. Alfred is ready for independence, but I am not. Please, big brother, let me stay."

Francis moved to help Alfred stand as Matthew walked over the line that was drawn by a cruel stick in the mud and held out his hand, a tear falling from his face to Arthur's cheek and he whispered again, "Please, big brother."

Arthur reached up and took the tiny hand of the young nation into his and nodded as he stood up. He looked over at Alfred, "Alright, I grant you your independence."

**July 4, 2014**

Many of the nations where at Alfred's home in Washington, D.C. celebrating his birthday and as annoying as he could be at time, he did throw some of the best parties, including for his fellow neighbor, Pablo, the crazy Mexican who brought the best beer, even Ludwig's favorite German beer.

Yao was setting up the fireworks display with his little brothers Kiku and Jia Long, who sadly looked too much like his British older half-brother, Arthur.

Alfred just finished serving lemonade and soda pop to his guests (and sending out his troops to Alaskans border to keep Ivan out of his country and bullying Matthew, again and also bringing his sisters, especially since his older sister decided to have a conflict…with herself). However the still young and vibrant nation wasn't happy and Francis knew it, "You know, you could just call him, qui?"

Alfred looked at his older brother and sighed, "I know." He put down the pitcher of lemonade and the put back the can of soda pop in the cooler and stepped back inside his air conditioned house, reached inside of his blue jean short pocket and picked up his new iPhone 5 that Yao got for him as an early birthday gift.

He slid his thumb mover the screen to unlock it, punched in the code "1701" to unlock the double lock and smiled at the background photo he found recently of him and Arthur saluting each other then he pressed the "contacts" icon.

It didn't take long for him to find Arthur's phone number (since everyone was in his contacts by their birth name and not their nation names) and he opened up his profile of Arthur Kirkland and let out a small laugh at the picture since it was of his World War II profile ID picture. He then scrolled through the number of things he has listed for Arthur: his email, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr and finally his phone number. He pressed his thumb on it and brought the phone up to his ear, "Yes, operator, I would like to make an overseas call… Where? Oh um, London, England the home of Arthur Kirkland… yes, Lord Britain. Tell him it's his brother calling."

**xXx**

Arthur was sitting in his back yard, reading his collection of Shakespeare plays, signed by William Shakespeare himself with a dedication to him, and sipping his afternoon tea. He was having a nice, quiet afternoon enjoying a rather sunny day. He knew today was Alfred's birthday, just as a few days ago it was Matthew's birthday; a small gathering at Matthew's home with most of the nations, except of course, Ivan and his sisters. Alfred had seen to that. He and the others, including Yao, was actually happy for once to see the American Army in full swing of their services. _He truly has grown, hasn't he?_ the British nation thought to himself. He took a pause and marked the book as he heard _Stars and Stripes Forever _going off on his mobile phone. He looked at the display and there was Alfred, in his trademark World War II Flying Ace jacket, stuffing a hamburger in his face, giving him a thumbs up. He shook his head, leave it to him to let his mobile go unattended for a fraction of a moment and leave it to Alfred to take that moment to add a personal photo and ring tone. He pressed his thumb on the screen and brought it up to his ear, "Hello, Alfred."

"_Geez, took ya long enough to answer it!" _Alfred replied in his usual loud tone, causing Arthur to pull the phone from his ear.

"Must you be so rude?!" Arthur called into the receiver.

"_Sorry, dude, but I'm having a party at my house and you know how loud and crazy they can be," he grinned. _

"I know, I can hear. Who's that fighting?" Arthur pondered out loud.

"_Feliciano and Lovino fighting over pizza toppings and the Asian nations over which one of them make the best Asian food," _Alfred replied like it was an everyday thing for everyone to fight over something so petty as food.

Arthur nodded and sighed, "I take it there is a reason you called?"

"_Um, yeah dude. I want to know why you aren't here."_

Arthur rubbed his temples to try and keep his cool, "Why I'm not…. Alfred, you declared independence from me!"

"_Yeah, from your rule, but not from your family, dude. Artie, you're my older bro,"_ Alfred stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _"Without you, I wouldn't have had the courage to expand my territory past the Mississippi River and I wouldn't have had the courage to help Mattie expand his country. Face it, bro, without you, there would be no me."_

Arthur was stunned into silence for a long time, "Me?" he finally said.

"_Well, yeah. I mean, yeah Spain, Finland, France and others helped, but you where the root to it all and you did help raise me, showed me what I needed to know to BE independent. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here and we all know it."_

Arthur started to shed tears and smiled, even though he knew that Alfred, his little brother, couldn't see them. "Alright, I'll be there soon. Oh and Alfred…"

"_Yeah?"_

"Happy Birthday."

The End


End file.
